Organization XIII's Fairy Tales Collection
by Determined
Summary: Demyx is often sleepless at night...so Organization XIII decides to lull him to sleep with their stories! First story, Roxas as Cinderella. Used to be called Org XIII'S Bedtime stories, but name was kinda taken already.
1. First night

My first Kh story! Yay! 

Inspired by: the Cinderella 3 movie trailer, when she says "I'm not going let you get away with this!" She looked SO MUCH like Roxas that moment, that it ain't funny.

Just so you know, I've NEVER played any Kingdom Hearts games, but I've seen so many videos, and read so many fanfics, that I basically know the whole thing. So...yeah, probably lots of occ-ness.

Oh yeah, an obi is a ribbon. And a kimono is a kind of dress.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**First Night: Roxy-ella**

"Axel...oh Axeeeel...where are yooooou?"

It was night time in the castle that never was. And poor Demyx had eaten 45 packets of sugar for dinner. (Marluxia forgotten to go groccery shopping.) Naturally, he was sleepless.

"Axeeel...Rooooxaaas...where is everyone?"

On and on the blonde wandered. That is, until he reached his own bedroom.

"Huh? There's noises comnig from inside..."

Curious, Demyx turned the door handle...

...and walked into a DDR competition.

"Circle square triangle circle...oh, hey Demy. Can't talk now, Roxas is leading."

"...Axel, why are you in my room?"

"Heh heh, funny story. You see-"

"Never mind."

"So we can stay? (mutters) triangle circle..."

"Well, maybe after you're done you can help me get to sleep. Pwetty pwease? (puppy eyes)."

"Of course! (mutters) Circle square x..."

_**53 Humilating defeats, courtesy of Roxas later...**_

"(chuckle) Dude, just give up. Roxas beat you, hands down."

"Actually, I beat him with my hands and feet tied down."

"But I can't give up! I almost beat him last round!"

"Look, you can play again, after you help me. C'mon..." Demyx jumped into his bed, staring at Axel expectedly.

"(sigh) Fine...what do you want me and Roxas to do for you?"

"I dunno...read me a story?"

Axel sighed again. "But I don't know any stories."

"Then make one up. Please, I'm so tired, but I can't sleep..."

"Well..." Axel paused. He looked around the room, trying to think of a story. His eyes halted on his best friend, who was currently cleaning up after their DDR competition.

A malicious smirk made it's way to his face.

"I know the perfect story."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once upon a time, in a land called Twilight town, there lived a cute little boy named Roxyella. He had golden hair and blue eyes. He was so kind and emo, that even the Heartless were his friends.

Each morning, the Shadow Heartless woke him up from his strange dreams with their mute voices.

"...(Silent singing.)"

"(Yawns) Oh...it was just a dream. Thanks for waking me up Heartless."

"(Nods Politely.)"

Roxyella lived with his cruel stepmother, Yuna. His real mother, Cloud Str- I mean, Cloudia Strife died at childbirth. His lonely father, Sephiroth, had raised his child lovingly. However, he felt that his emo son needed a motherly figure in his life, so he remarried. However, he died from an extremely rare disease called Stickittothemanitis, and left Roxyella all alone.

Besides Yuna, Roxyella also lived with his two stepsisters, Paine and Rikku. They treated him like a slave.

Roxyella had to do all the cooking and sewing and washing and scrubbing and rinsing and drying and buying and sellling and darning and walking and talking and writing and reading and singing and cartwheeling and- you get the picture.

They treated him like a servant, and never did any work.

"Roxyella! Get my blonde dye!"

"Yes Rikku."

However, the disadvantage for the evil family, was that Roxyella couldn't do housework for the life of him properly. He always happened to set things on fire.

"Here's your dye Rikku."

"...Why's it on fire?"

"...Hey look, a distraction!"

"(Claps hands happily) Oh where!?"

"(Runs.)"

One day, a royal messanger came to the house. His name was Demyxion (remember that), and he brought a letter from the king!

Yuna snatched the letter out of his hands, and slammed the door in his face.

"King Reno is giving a Royal Ball for Prince Axel that night." The summoner read. "Everyone is invited."

"That means I can go!" Roxyella happily exclaimed, eavesdropping from his dishburni-I mean, dishwashing.

His stepsisters laughed.

"Imagine Roxyella dancing with the Prince!" Rikku cackled.

"He'd probably set him on fire!" snorted Paine.

"Or worse, convert him to emo-ism!" added Yuna.

The three girls fell to the ground with a fit of laughter.

"But the letter says everyone is invited." Roxyella insisted.

"So it does," Yuna agreed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "You may go if you get all your work done. and if you find something to wear. Other than the rags we lent you."

"Oh thank you!" Roxyella quickly ran up to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmm..." Demyx scrunched his face up in concentration. "Roxyella reminds me of someone."

Roxas rolled his eyes, and began to get up. "This story is boring. I'm going to bed."

Panic flashed through Axel's eyes. "Wait, don't go! You're my inspiration!"

Demyx cocked his head. "Inspiration? Hmm..." Realization began to dawn upon the guitarist. "Ohhh...Roxyella equals Roxas!" He grinned towards the redhead. "Nice wordplay."

Axel shrugged of the compliment, his attention back on the Keyblade whielder.

"Stay?"

Roxas sighed half-heartedly, a small smile formed on his face. "Oh well. Nothing better to do. Continue."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh thank you!" Roxyella quickly ran up to his room. Shutting the door behind him softly, he pulled out an ancient trunk from below his bed. In it was a stunning black kimono. However, it was rather plain looking.

"This was my mother's dress," he told the Heartless. "Isn't it lovely!"

The Heartless had never seen him so happy.

A thin Heartless that Roxyella had named Kairi thought Roxyella would be the prettiest boy at the ball. Keep in mind, that Kairi THOUGHT this. She doesn't have a voice, you see. A psychic Heartless named Namine agreed. Silently.

"Hmmm..." Roxyella scrtinized the kimono. "It just needs a bit of decoration...maybe a cute obi..."

He took out his sewing basket. And just as he picked up a sewing needle...

...it caught on fire. Alarmed, Roxyella threw it away from himself. Unfortunately, it landed right. On. The. Kimono.

"ARGH!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Just then, his stepmother yelled, "Roxyella!" Roxyella let out a groan, and headed downstairs. All the Heartless in his room (silently) followed him.

"Roxyella, bur-I mean, wash the floors." Yuna ordered.

"But I bur-I mean, washed them yesterday!" Roxyella protested.

"Well, bur- I mean, wash them again!" snapped the cruel summoner. "And dust the drapes and clean the windows and finish the sewing."

Back at the room, the Heartless felt sorry for Roxyella.

"Roxyella, do this! Roxyella, do that!" Kairi thought these words, but mimicked the corresponding actions. "Roxyella will never have time to fix his kimono. Then Yuna won't let him go the ball."

"Poor Roxyella." Namine thought. Silently.

One of the mice, Aerith, had an idea.

"Why don't we fix the kimono for Roxyella? We can do it!" She thought this out extremely hard, so that Namine could pick her thought up. Namine did, and wrote it out on the floor with a piece of chalk. All the Heartless agreed to help.

The Heartless decided to split into two groups. The ones actually doing the work by repairing the charred kimono, and the ones who were ordered into wandering around aimlessly to look for a cute obi. Kairi and Namine were the latter.

"Hmmm...where do you think we would most likely find an obi?" Kairi asked. (Silently.)

Being psychic, Namine mentally replied, "Probably in Paine and Rikku's room."

The two Heartless began their way there.

Meanwhile, Roxyella was washing the floor on his hands and knees. A strand of hair escaped from his white bandana. He growled, and tried to blow it off. The air from the blow ignited Roxas's domestic pyro tendencies. And...

"Dang! Not again!"

Back to the Heartless...

Rikku and Paine were busy getting ready for the ball.

"This obi is so old," complained Rikku. "Like totally." Paine emo-lly agreed. They threw it out their room without a second glance, and right into the Heartless hands. Err, claws.

"Pretty, pretty!" Namine silently excalimed.

The two creeped back to Roxyella's room. Inside, everyone was busy.

The Heartless measured...

...and cut...

and sewed.

Soon, it was time for the Royal Ball.

"Why Roxyella," Yuna sneered. "You're not ready. What a dear old shame." She motioned towards Paine and Rikku. Come along now, the gummi ship is waiting."

Roxyella slowly climbed the stairs to his room. On his way he tried to cheer himself up.

"Oh well, it's just a Royal Ball. It'll probably be dull and boring and..." Roxyella sighed dreamily. "Absolutely wonderful!"

But his kimono was ruined. He couldn't go.

Roxyella opened the door to his room.

"SURPRISE!" silently shouted the joyous Heartless.

Roxyella thought he was daydreaming. His kimono was beautiful! The Heartless had fixed it, and had added a beautiful red and white flower design. The obi was red, and looked like it was made of the purest silk.

"Oh thank you!" Roxyella sweetly told his dark friends. He put on his kimono and hurried downstairs. He caught his family, just on their way out.

"Isn't my kimono lovely? May I go to the Ball with you?" Roxyella asked, his eyes sparkling.

Paine and Rikku gasped in dismay. "Mother she can't!"

"Well we did have an agreement," began Yuna.

At that moment, the two sisters recognize their obi.

"That's ours!" They wailed, and tore at Roxyella's gown. His poor kimono was left in rags, just like his other clothes. With a final hmph, the evil trio headed to the Ball.

As soon as they left, Roxyella ran into the garden where he often burne- I mean, hosed the daffodils. Sobbing, he knelt at a stone bench, trying to remember all of his hopes. But he didn't think any of them would come true! His Heartless friends watched him miserably. They had never seen him so sad.

"There's nothing left to believe in! Nothing!"

He didn't notice all the glowing lights that danced and twinkled around him.

But Namine and Kairi did. They could hardly believe their eyes. The lights slowly turned into an innocent-looking brown haired boy, wielding a sword. That looked like a key.

Roxyella took a moment from his crying to glare at the boy. "Can't you see I'm bawling here? And what's wrong with your sword? I bet it's awful hard to clean."

The boy just ignored Roxyella's comments, and patted his head. "Don't worry love. It's me, you're Fairy Godcousin, Sora! And I'm here to save you!" He struck a heroic pose. "Everything you need is right here in the garden where you regularly bur- I mean, hose down the daffodils! Ready?"

Roxas shrugged. "Worth a shot. But if this is a scam, expect pepper spray."

Sora shivered. "Anyway..."

He waved his keyblade. _Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_ Four nameless Heartless became four black horses.

_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_ A pumpkin turned into a cozy gummi ship.

_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_ Namine became a blonde-haired pilot, and Kairi became a grinning co-pilot.

"Yay! I can talk!"

Namine nodded silently. Bewildered, Kairi turned to her friend.

"Why don't you talk?"

Out of nowhere, Namine produced a notebook and began writing with a piece of coal. She then showed her work to Kairi.

"I'm mute." Kairi read outloud. Sympathic, she patted Namine. "I feel for ya."

Meanwhile, Sora was very pleased.

"Hop in, my dear. We can't waste time." he urged.

"Don't you think my kimono," Roxyella began.

Sora gasped. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts! You can't go like that!"

_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_

Suddenly, Roxyella was wearing the beautiful kimono, fixed once again. And on his feet he wore glass slippers.

"Umm...not to sound ungrateful or anything, but won't these be a tad bit uncomfortable?"

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_

The glass slippers were replaced with a comfy pair of sneakers.

"Yay! Thanks cuz!"

Sora smiled. "No problem. However," His face turned grave. "Like all dreams, my magic will end. At midnight the spell will be broken, and everything I poofed up will catch on fire."

". . ."

"It runs in the family."

"Oh."

Roxyella promised to be home before midnight. Off he rode to Castle Oblivion, King Reno's home!

Speaking of King Reno, he was quite unhappy. You see, the whole reason off the ball was to find a friend for his son Prince Axel. And so far, it didn't look like the unsocial boy had found anyone worthy of being deemed his personal BFF. Reno sighed. His son was rather an enigma.

Reno's bodyguard, Rude, noticed his Royal Highness looked worried.

"Finding a BFF at first sight only happens in fairy tales." He reminded the redhead.

Reno just sighed.

At that moment however, Roxyella made his entrance. Instantly, the party hushed. Everyone stared at the doorway in amazement. The Prince looked up from his book, interestedly. Who was the mysterious stranger? Boldly, Roxyella walked towards the Prince, who was standing by the punch bowl .

"Excuse me, but...

...how does your hair stand up like that?"

The onlookers mentally sweatdropped. They carried on with their activities.

But not Axel. He put his book down on the punch table, and grinned.

"I guess it's in my blood. You should see my dad."

"Really? Wow..."

As the two chatted amiably, they were watched by the all girl trio.

"Do we know her?" Paine asked.

"The Prince seems to." Rikku said jealously.

"There is something familiar about her." stated Yuna suspiciously.

However, the group wasn't heard by the happy duo, who for the first time in their lives, were enjoying the company of someone else.

"So, have you ever burned anything before?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times! Why just today, I-"

The smiling blonde was interupted by the start of a new song from the Dj.

"Ladies, this one is dedicated to you!" hollered the Dj.

_"We got the refugees,"_

_"No fighting!"_

_"We got the refugees,"_

_"No fighting! Shakira, Shakira!"_

Axel brightened and grinned brilliantly. "I love this song!" Turning towards his soon to be BFF, he extended his hand out formally.

"Care to dance?"

Roxyellas's smile had never been wider.

_"I'm on tonight, and my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right!"_

The two danced, (if that's what you can call jumping a lot really fast), the night away.

When the dance ended, the two walked into the garden.

"You know, I've never had so much fun in my life!" the redhead sighed in happiness.

"Me too."

For a while, the two sat there in enjoyment.

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight.

"Uh oh."

"Hmm?" Axel turned towards the boy.

"Look, it's been great and all, but I've really got to go!"

He bolted towards the exit.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" called the Prince. But Roxyella couldn't wait.

As he fled, he left one of his sneakers. (Must've been untied.)

The Prince stood there, motionless for a while. Then he went running in, shoe in hand, determined to find out his mystery friend's identity.

Axel handed the shoe to Rude.

"Find the boy whose foot fits this slipper. I will meet him again!" the Prince said.

The bodyguard only nodded, knowing what it felt like to lose a friend.

Meanwhile, halfway to home, Roxyella's clothes had burned up, leaving him wearing rags. The coach was in flames, Kari and Namine were Heartless once again, and his hair was on fire.

All he had left was one sneaker.

**The next day...**

Rude and his army of guards searched the entire kingdom for the boy whose foot would fit the shoe. So far, all the boy's feet were either too small or too big. soon, everyone knew that the Prince planned to make the boy his new BFF.

Everyone including the Stepmother.

"GIRLS!" screeched the summoner. "Put on the pants and wigs I got for you!"

Obidiently, the pair began putting on the short blond wigs and dark kimonos.

Rolling his eyes at their antics, Roxyella started his way up to his room. Once there, he began to daydream. Once Axel remembered him, maybe Axel would take him away from here! Maybe Axel would let him live at his castle, where they could fool around all day...

During his ponderings, Yuna secretively made his way to Roxyella's room. Looking around, she quickly locked Roxas's door.

"Hey what'cha doin'?

"EEK!"

Yuna jumped, almost falling down the stairs. She turned around to glare at her daughter.

"Rikku!"

"Sorry mother...but why'd you lock Roxyella?"

"Well...he has blonde short hair and petit feet. The slipper might fit on him...I don't want to take any chances. Now go brush your wig! They'll be here any moment!"

"Gotcha!"

Inside his room, Roxyella, tired of daydreaming, tried to open his door. Realizing the worst, he began frantically banging it with his fist.

"Hey! Stepmom, this isn't funny! I mean it!"

Several futile minutes later, Roxyella gave up. Tears began to well up in his one-of-a-kind blue eyes. Now'd he'd never meet the Prince!

Namine and Kairi felt like they would cry too. They had never seen Roxyella so sad in his whole li- scratch that, they had, but this incident came to a close second.

"Hmm...what to do..." Suddenly, Namine had a brilliant idea. So brilliant, that if her idea was a light bulb, it'd make a dang good substitute for the sun.

Taking out a random notebook, and a piece of coal, she began to write.

Perked up by the Heartless's unusual behavior, Roxyella watched Namine curiously.

Finally done, Namine politely handed her notebook to Roxyella.

"Why don't you try cleaning the door's lock with a rag?," read the blonde outloud. "Well okay Namine, but I don't see what good that'll do?"

So with a rag in hand, Roxyella began cleaning. But as soon as the rag touched the lock, the lock melted into goo.

"...WOOHOO! Go domestic pyro tendencies!"

And just in time too. Because Rude and Demyxion, (part time guard part time sneaker holder) had arrived, and were trying the sneaker on the girls.

Rikku tried on the shoe. Her foot was much too big!

Paine was next. Her toes wouldn't even fit in the slipper!

"Are there any other boys in the house?" asked the bald man boredly.

"Heh heh..no one else. "

They were about to leave, when...

Roxyella came down the stairs!

Well actually, he fell. He tripped on a Heartless.

"Oof! Wait, don't go!"

Rude glared at the sheepish summoner, and motioned to Demyxion to bring the sneaker to Roxyella.

Yuna however, furious that Roxyella might be the Prince's BFF, pulled out her staff from behind her back, and INCONSPICUOUSLY tripped Demyxion. And the sneaker...

landed in the fireplace.

An ackward silence followed.

"Y'know, I think my sneaker is the same size as that charred one."

"Really Demyxion?"

"Yeah. It was a size 6, right Rude?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Demyxion struggled to take of his sneaker. (Which looked like an exact replica as Roxyella's sneaker.) When it was finally off, he handed it cheerfully to Roxyella.

"Here ya go!" Then in a quiet voice, he whispered "Good luck, by the way."

"It's ok." the blonde grinned confidently. "I don't need it."

Why? Well, the shoe fit, of course.

Axel met Roxyella the next day again. The two hit it off again, chatting and laughing wherever possible. When the Prince found out who Roxyella lived with, he immidietely invited the boy to live with him. And to top it off, Axel made a decree that the evil trio would not be allowed to hire anyone to clean their joint.

Ouch.

King Reno decided to become a doctor, and found the cure for Geostigma.

Demyxion took on another job. As a plumber.

Sora decided to exchange his Keyblade for a wand. MUCH easier to clean, believe me.

Rude married, and had 6 children. And yes, they were bald.

The Heartless got a job at the castle waking up the castle's residents.

"(Silent singing.)"

They put the castle's roosters out of business.

As for Axel and Roxyella?

They lived happily ever after.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well? Pretty good, eh?"

Roxas however, could not respond, because he was snoring.

And so was Demyx. Fast asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review?


	2. Second night, part 1 of Axel the merman

Inspired by: Ariel red hair. Axel red hair.

Coincidence? I think not!

Anyhoo, I was surfin' FFnet, and then I came across a FMA fic. And it turns out...the story was kinda like mine. :( Dang...I didn't know…

Woot! Updated because I love reviews.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Second Night: The Little Merman

"(Sighs) Fudge, not agaaain...ROXAS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Our favourite SITARist, (thanks reviewer), was once again sleepless. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had 17 bars of Toblerone for lunch, and 3 for desert.

"Oi! You guys! I'm so boreeeeeed..."

The poor boy had tried everything. Closing his eyes, drinking gallons upon gallons of milk,

counting (shaven) sheep...but nothing had worked. So, once again, he beseeched the help of his friends.

The night before, Axel's tale had brought the blonde to the best sleep he had had in weeks, what with Marluxia not going grocery shopping and all. Poor Demyx was practically living off of Roxas's sugar provisions and 70 day old milk.

"Roxas? Marluxia? Axel?...

...Anyone?"

Sighing in fustration, Demyx began looking for his friends himself. He looked Axel's bedroom...

Nope, no one there.

He tried Roxas's room.

No one there either.

Then he passed by Xemna's room. And heard...

...giggles?

Giggles in the Castle That Never Was?

Intrigued, he opened the door.

And behold! Demyx walked into a _"Paint all of Xemnas's stuff pink, and shave his fluffy goldfish"_ session, consisting of Marluxia, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion.

"...Uhhh..."

"Huh? Oh hey Demyx."

"...What the Heartless are you doing!?"

The happy trio physically blanched.

"...And why wasn't I invited?!"

The group relaxed. The newly made quartet continued to generally vandalize Xemnas's stuff in any way possible with the colour pink for the next hour, until Demyx called for a break.

"Phew!" Axel wiped his brow. "Doing graffiti and shaving goldfish really takes the shitake out of you."

The others nodded in agreement.

Roxas began to get up. "Well, time to hit the hey. G'night guys!"

"Wait!" Demyx held out a hand of desperation.

"Tell me a story."

Axel grinned. "Well, once upon a ti-"

Roxas cut him short. "I think I'll take it from here Axel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far beneath the ocean's waves, in the land of Merpeople, lived a lovely young Merman named

Axel. His home wa-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"WHAT!?!" **

"Axel, calm down!" Marluxia struggled to keep the redhead from jumping his BFF.

**"A MERMAN!?!? C'MON!" **

Roxas smirked. "You made me a slave. I'm only returning the favour."

"BUT A MERMAN!?! Hellooo, I'M A PYRO!!!!"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "So? I was a sneaker holder/Royal messenger/Plumbler."

Marluxia smiled all-knowingly. "Take a hit for the team Axie."

Axel sulked and stuck his tongue out at his tormentors. "Fine, but Marluxia's next."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far beneath the ocean's waves, in the land of Merpeople, lived a lovely young Merman named Axel. His home was an underwater palace. Although it was quite magnificent, he hardly spent time there. He prefered to go exploring with his little friend, Demyx the seahorseman.(1)

Axel loved to collect objects from the world above the sea. He and Demyx would swim in and out of sunken ships, picking up whatever caught Axel's fancy, and tossing whatever they picked up that was in any way boring over their shoulder.

"Look Demyx, an Ipod! (Keep.)"

"Ewww, look a fish nugget! (Toss)"

Axel's father, King Xemnas, ruled the undersea kingdom. He was very proud of Axel's many gifts, especially his singing voice. He had arranged to give a special concert to show his son's wonderful talent to all the merpeople.

Axel's sisters, Yuna, Rikku, Namine, and Olette sang a special intro song to begin the concert.

(Sung to the tune of "I'm a little teapot.")

_Axel's a little merman, _

_Tall and mean, _

_Here is his fist, _

_And here is his seahorse...y. _

_When he gets all steamed up, _

_Here him shout!_

_He'll tip you over and burn you out! _

(A/N: I honestly couldn't come up with anything better, I swear.)

Giggling and blushing, his sisters finished their act. But Axel wasn't there!

Frantically, the girls scanned the crowd. Where was he? If he didn't come soon, he'd miss his own debut!

Xemnas was not pleased. NOT AT ALL. And when you have a man who's name can be arranged to say a certain word (cough-you-all-know-what-cough)

As usual, Axel had been exploring. He had found a sunken ship, filled with all sorts of neat-o things, like coined money, soap, and pre-chewed chewing gum. Nevertheless, Axel popped the gum in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Hmmm...he knew he had forgotten something, but what?

Woke up? Check.

Ate breakfast? Check.

Clumsy sister Namine dropped her breakfast plate? Check.

Fixed the plate with his magnificent voice? Check! (Think Chip Skylark.)

Ran off after breakfast to wander aimlessly, and unwittingly found a sunken ship, where he spent hours upon hours there exploring, and at the same time forgetting completely about the concert his father had prepared as his debut to the undersea kindgom? Check.

...Uh oh.

By the time he arrived home, all of Axel's guests had left.

Furious, Xemnas called a family meeting to the kitchen table.

As the royal family seated themselves, Axel shifted uncomfortably in his pure silver chair. No wonder, it was starting to rust.

Ahem, back to the point.

He was nervous. What was father gonna rant about this time?

Xemnas took a moment to glare at his family. Equally. Round the table his eyes went, piercing a hole into each and every family member.

Yuna. Glare. Result? Flinch.

Rikku. Glare. Result? Looked away.

Olette. Glare. Result? An "eep!" Good.

Namine. Glare. Result? Tripped in her chair. Wow...clumsy with a capital C.

Axel. GLARE. Result? An uneasy smile, followed by a shrug.

"I..." Xemnas started, "am VERY displeased with all of you."

"Olette! ("eep!") Your voice was tuneless! Yuna! (Flinch) You haven't been practicing, have you? You were rusty! Rikku!"

On and on Xemnas raved, dissecting the girls performance until all 4 sisters were bawling.

Rikku. "I'M SORRY PAPA! WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Yuna. "(sniff.) Forgive me..."

Olette. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

Namine. " (silent tears.)"

Axel sighed. His dad was such a perfectionist. "Not again..."

Xemnas turned to glare at his beloved son. "You! You fool! How could you forget your own debut?!"

"Dad, I was exploring. Not my fault I forgot, merpeople don't have watches."

"Watches?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Watches are like mini clocks!"

"...Clocks?"

"Never mind."

Xemnas seethed. "AXel, I aM SiCk AnD TIrED of yoUr DISaPPOiNTiNg beHAvior."

Axel just rolled his eyes. "And I am sick and tired of your constant misuse of the CAPS LOCK, but ya don't see me complaining."

The silver haired man threw up his hands in the air out of exasperation. "That's it! There's just no winning against you, is there?"

Xemnas earned another smug look from the pyromaniac. "Glad you figured it out."

Xemnas ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "What shall I do with you Axel...I think I've got it! Riku!" the ruler clapped his hands regally. The silver doors parted, and revealed a silver-haired tennager, robed in a black kimono (2) with peach crabs decorating, probably to repersent the family he came from.

"Yes my liege?" The boy kneeled humbly at the front of the Royal dinner table.

Xemnas waved his and in a dismissal kind of way. "Stand up Riku. No son of Sebastian the Master Composer should kneel at my kitchen table."

Riku blushed, and stood.

Xemnas stared the boy down, in a way that was almost threatening, yet not quite. "Can I trust you Riku?"

Riku straightened, his confident eyes blazing. "You can trust me with anything, my lord." But then the boy paused. "Well, at least almost anything. For example, if you entrusted me with the task of guarding and keeping your favourite son out of trouble with my whole being, I'd have a real hard time following through with that."

Xemnas blinked. "That's funny. Because I was just about to entrust you to the task of guarding and keeping my favourite son out of trouble with your whole being."

Riku blushed for the second time that day. "Oh...this is awkward..."

Xemnas scratched at his non-exsistent beard. "Hmm...what a predictament. Say, tell you

what. Why don't I entrust you with the task of guarding and keeping my son out of trouble with your whole entity?"

"Yeah...I guess that's good enough."

"Excellent!"

_Later that week..._

"So bored. with a capital B..." Axel swum around his room, tail occasionally hitting his regal bed posts. The pyro was grounded for 2 weeks as a result of his missing of his own debut.

"Cheer up Axel." His new friend Riku consoled. "At least you're only grounded. Whenever I got in trouble with my dad, he'd pinch me, and then make me sing!"

Axel winced. "Ouch. By the way, where's Demyx?"

**THUMP**.

"Hmm?" The two sea deziens turned towards the source of the sound, which came from the window.

"Demyx! What're you doing there?"

"Yeah man, I was gettin' worried!"

Demyx grinned, a little more excited than usual. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

Riku raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A ship! Not the sunken kind too!"

Axel gasped. "Oh! I've never seen a non-sunken ship before! Where is it?"

Demyx bounced- err, swam up and down happily. "Follow me!" He nudged the window open, turned around, and began swimming away.

"Hey wait up!" The pyro blazed through the window.

"Aw man, Axel!" Riku cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. "You're not supposed to be outside the castle!!!!!!"

The merman ignored him and kept following the seahorseman.

The emo boy sighed. "Guess I'll just have to follow them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Emo boy? Like you're one to talk." Marluxia remarked.

"Can it, this is my story. Besides, I'm half of Sora. I know how emo that guy is. Didja know he paints his right pinkie toe black?"

" . . ."

The BHK smirked. "Just joshing."

Axel and Demyx relaxed.

"He paints his left pinkie toe black. His right one is pink."

The two boys visibly blanched, while Marluxia raised his eyebrow. "How does Sora and you know this?"

"(Shudder) Ya DON'T wanna know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx came to an abrupt stop and resumed his excited underwater bouncing. "We're here, we're here! Isn't it cool!?!?"

"Ummm...Demyx, where is it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Look up Riku."

Riku looked...and gulped.

The ship looked like a huge shadow that darkened the waters above.

"It's awesome!" Axel gasped in delight.

The trio swam to the surface to get a closer look. There were humans on board!

One of the humans was extremely handsome. He was like, sooooooooo handsome that he could make a straight man gay. He was so darn breath-taki-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's you isn't it Roxas?"

"Dang straight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was so darn breath taking. Many said he was superb man, with the face of an angel, and the body of a god! (3)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just get on with it!"

"(Smug) You're just jealous you don't get to be the prince Marluxia."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel heard that the others called this majestic guy Prince Roxas.

But as Axel and his companions watched, a sudden storm took them by surprise. To his horror, the ship began to sink. Prince Roxas's cowardly companions frantically rushed to the lifeboats, forgetting completely about the boy. Sadly, he was hit on the head by a falling piece of debris and thrown into the merciless ocean.

Axel knew humans could not live underwater. He had to save Roxas. There was no time to lose! He darted through the waves towards the unconscious prince, as Demyx and Riku watched, frozen in place.

Using all his strength, Axel dragged Roxas to shore. Once he reached it, the skies cleared, revealing the blazing sun. Axel looked at it with worry. He'd have to hurry, or he'd fry. Demyx put his ear close to Roxas's sneaker.

"Sorry Axxie, can't make out a heartbeat." The seahorseman whispered sympethically.

Riku rolled his eyes, as Axel placed his ear on the heir to the throne's chest.

"Oh, he's breathing! Alleluia! Praise Xemnas!" Axel did a little dance with his hands. The merman was so overjoyed he began to sing.

_Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay,_

_I can be, All you need, _

_Won't you please stay with me? _

_Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay!_

At the sound of his favourite song, (Oh yeah, and Axel's lovely voice,) Roxas's eyes began to flutter.

"He's gonna be all right," Axel said happily.

Riku smiled, glad that the human was ok. "We'd better get back before the King finds out."

When the prince opened his eyes, all he saw was the sun, beating down on him.

Axel returned home, but he couldn't forget about Roxas. Dang...he wish he could get to know him better. As he sat thinking about him, two EVIL eels named Kairi and Yuffie watching him with their cunning yellow eyes.

"Come with us," they coaxed sweetly. "We know someone who can help you..."

Whoa!" Axel jumped into offensive. "How'd you get here!?"

"Follow us if you want to see him again..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And so Axel follo-" Roxas looked around to see that all his friends were fast asleep. He

chuckled to himself. "I can always finish tomarrow night. But for now..."

Roxas yawned and curled up next to his BFF.

A few hours later...

**"WTF ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!?!??! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO GOLDIE!!!!?!?!??! **

**GET OOUUUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Sadly, Xemnas's screeching could not wake our heroes. So after a few hours of meaningless screaming, he fainted out of exhaustion. Poor Manse-oops. Nevah mind.

To Be Continued!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review?

1...What?

2.I've gotta thing about guys wearing black kimonos. 

3.Got part of it from Prince Of Bell air commercial.


	3. Third night, part 2 of Axel the merman

I took some nesquik powder, and I sniffed it. Suddenly, I HAD to write this chapter! 

Anyway, I finally got KH2!!! Woo! My favourite keyblade's gotta be Bond of Flame. Axel...(sob.) FORGIVE ME!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Story time! Story time!" Wailed Demyx, clothed in his pink pjs. He had just been tucked in by Zexion, Marluxia and Axel.

"Tch. You're already as snug as a bug in a rug that was made from a hug. You're such a baby Demy..."

"(Sniff) Roxas...Axel's being mean to me!"

The keyblade wielder's voice was heard faintly from Demyx's window. "Axel be nice!"

"Roxas tell me a story! Please!"

"Sorry Demyx, but I'm still fixing the roof with my keyblade. Now if you'll excuse me..." Roxas stopped the conversation with a "_hiyah_!" The only thing that could be heard for a while was the sounds of "_Take that shingles_!" and "_Nail attack_!!!"

"(Pout) My story...who's gonna tell my story??"

Axel sighed. "Fine...once upon a t-"

"No!" Demyx shouted childishly. "I wanna hear what happens to Axel the merman!"

"Of course Dem Dem." cooed Zexion.

"Honestly..." muttered Axel.

Zexion glared at the pyro then smiled at Demyx. "Now let's see...where did Roxas stop at? Oh yes. As he sat thinking about him, two EVIL eels named Kairi and Yuffie watching him with their cunning yellow eyes...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come with us," they coaxed sweetly. "We know someone who can help you..."

Whoa!" Axel jumped into offensive. "How'd you get here!?"

"Follow us if you want to see him again..."

And so Axel followed the slippery EVIL eels. Before he knew it, he was inside the dark, damp mansion of Zexion Tentacles, the evil Cloaked Schemer Octopus!

"Well well well...if it isn't the King's son. What do you desire?"

"...How do you do the flippy thing with your hair?"

"...You braved the dark, perilous journey here and passed through the Pits of Despair just to ask me **THAT**?!"

"Well, no but it'd be nice to know...I actually came to ask if you could somehow make it possible for me to see Prince Roxas again."

"Oh...well of course I'll help you...for a price..." the silver-haired octopus boy said, his voice devoid of emotion. "I will make you human-"

"Fully clothed, right?"

"Sure, whatever. I will make you human so that you can walk and breathe on land. But! You must get him to fall in love-"

"WHAT?!"

"Fine, fall in friendship with you, _(Sorry yaoi fans),_ and kiss your hand before the sun sets on the third day. If you fail, you will become a mermaid-"

"Don't you mean merman?"

"Nope!" He cackled wickedly. "You'll turn into a mermaid and become my slave for eternity! Oh yeah..." The evil sea wizard added, "Your dazzling Chip Skylarkesque voice must be left with me!"

Poor Axel. But, he would do anything to see the young prince again. The redhead gulped. "Agreed."

Zexion smirked. He raised his right hand, laughing maniacally. The blue sitar that hung from his neck flashed a mysterious light. And then...

Axel found himself drowning.

And then he died.

The end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the heck Zexion!" **POW**.

"Ow."

Roxas had finished "fixing" the roof and had been listening to Zexion's version with satisfaction. At least until they got to the end.

"A fairy tale should have a **HAPPY ENDING**!!"

"But...it makes more sense that he drowned. I mean, it's not like he asked to _magically_ be on land once he wasn't a merman any more."

"Argh...let me take over the story again!" The blonde nobody glared at Zexion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_And then..._

Axel found himself drowning. Luckily, Riku and Demyx managed to bring the merman turned human to the surface before he could die.

Zexion watched the friends struggle through his magic mirror. "I have no intention of letting you win that easy." He muttered, a twisted smile on his face.

Once Axel was on the nearest shore the two sea citizens could catch their breath.

"Wow...Axels' legs sure are heavy!" remarked Demyx.

"At least he was clothed..." Riku said as he shivered in fright at the thought of even touching a naked Axel.

"Hmmm...don't you think the young prince's being awfully quiet?"

"You dolt! Zexion took his voice, remember?"

"(Drool) Zexion...he can take away my voice anytime...(drool.)" _(Sorry non- yaoi fans.)_

"Demyx!"

"Whoops, sowwy."

Axel rolled his eyes at the two, before attempting his first step on land. Surprisingly, he found walking easy.

He strutted his stuff proudly. Speaking of stuff...as Axel practiced walking, he spotted a shiny glitter at the corner of his eye. As soon as he picked it up, he realized it was made of GOLD. "Ooh...total keep!" He put the necklace on.

Meanwhile, Roxas was still thinking about the amazing effimate yet boyish voice he had heard when he woke up on the beach. It must belong to his rescuer! If only there was some way to find him...he paced around the beach, pondering. Hmm...oof! The keyblade prince had bumped into a red-haired stranger with dazzling eyes.

"Whoa...have we met before?" He asked, his heart beating faster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa...have we met before?" asked Roxas. Axel gasped. It was him! The amazing, handsome, spectacular, elegant, awe-inspiring, breath-taking, eye-popping, foxy, bubbly-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bubbly? You make it sound as if you're Demyx." remarked Zexion as he fingered the sitarist's hair. Demyx giggled. "Stop that tickles Zexy!" He smiled at the cloaked Schemer. Zexion smiled back.

Axel rolled his eyes. "So begins the smiling contest."

Roxas smirked. "Of course, they're not as good as us." He smiled at the pyro. Axel smiled back. Marluxia was left to smile at his reflection in the mirror. The group had a _"Smile at your BFF (or yourself) in an almost gay but not quite"_ contest for a full hour before they came to their senses and continued the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa...have we met before?" He asked, his heart beating faster. His heart sank however, when he realized the teen couldn't speak. "Oh well..." he sighed.

Axel grinned happily at his soon-to-be friend. He took off the necklace he had found and thrusted it towards Roxas, as a gift. The blonde's eyes widened. "Dude, you found my necklace! Thanks!"

As a gift of gratitude, he brought him to his castle. His servants fed him and gave him better clothes to wear than the rags he had.

"Here you go young master!" chirped a cheery maid as she handed him a poofy black gown.

" . . ." Axel glared at the maid. There was NO way he was going to wear a dress.

"Sorry sir, but the prince ordered it."

"Fine...for him, I will..." thought the fiery teen.

And so, Axel found himself wearing a black gown, complete with matching ribbons in his hair, and sparkly high heels. Once he was done dressing up,-

000000000000000000000000000000000

**"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!"** Marluxia and Zexion struggled to keep the furious pyro (not a good combination) from pummelling the storyteller. "First a **MERMAID** and now **THIS**?! **COME ON!!!**"

Roxas shrugged helplessly. "It sounded way more manly in my head..."

**"CHANGE. IT. NOW."**

"Alright, all right..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so Axel found himself wearing a robe that looked suspiciously similar to an Akatsuki(1) cloak. Once he was done dressing up, the maid led him downstairs to the dining room. Axel couldn't help but marvel at the castle the prince lived in. It was so...different. At his castle everything was a dreary white. But here at Roxas's, it was completely opposite. The castle was painted midnight black all over, but apparently someone didn't like the colour so there were blots of colour here and there. There also seemed to be childish drawings drawn in crayons on most of the walls and winding staircases. The red-haired teen's musings were cut short once the maid stopped in front of a door, and opened it for him. Cockily, he walked in.

"Hiya!" a brown-haired boy waved energetically from his place at the table. His were the same startling blue as Roxas. Hmm. Must be related, thought Axel. "My name's Sora, Roxas's big bro! What's your name?"

Roxas glared at his brother. "He can't speak, dingbutt!"

"Whoopsie."

Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "I apologize for my brother's ignorant behaviour. I also apologize for the drawings you saw in the castle. My brother tends to get bored. Very bored."

"Yep, I do! Once I dyed Roxie's hair neon pink when he was asleep. Then I painted his toenails orange and all his clothes green. I was grounded for 5 weeks. I still don't get why you can ground me but I can't ground you..."

"Because I'm more mature. That, and I don't have fantasies of marrying a crab."

"(Sigh) They're so dreammyyy..." swooned Sora.

"Okay..." thought Axel. "Sanity definitely does NOT run in the family."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his older brother. "You are free to stay here as long as you wish. And if you'd like..." the prince blushed as he said his next sentence. "Maybe you'd like to go on a carriage ride with me? It'd be fun, and we could go anywhere. The park, a local sweet shop, the lake...anyway, it's time for rest." Roxas, still blushing, got up and exited the room.

As soon as he left, Sora stopped his ramblings to grin teasingly at Axel. "Roxas and some weird red-haired guy he met, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

Axel glared at the brunette, his piercing green eyes penetrating the boy, daring him to continue the song.

"...First comes LOVE! Then comes MARRIAGE! Then comes some funky-haired kid in an EMO CARRIAGE!"

He mentally sighed, then went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And so should we!" declared Axel.

"But Axxie..." whined the Nobody that sported a mullet.

"We can continue this mockery of my manliness tomorrow when I feel up to it. Besides, look at Zexy."

"What's wrong with Zex-ZOMG. I can't believe my eyes!"

Lo and behold, the group feasted their eyes on a sleeping Zexion, something few had lived to see.

"Awww, he's so cute!" cooed Marluxia.

"Hands off sistah, I saw him first!"

"Woah, down Dem. I ain't out to steal your man. Dem? Wow, he reallly does have a short attention span." The remaining Nobodies watched their comrades sleep for a while before tumbling off to dreamland too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, this Axel story's getting long. Don't forget to R and R, m'kay?

(1) Naruto pwns.


End file.
